Break and Amend
by Skittles24-7
Summary: Things weren't suppose to be like this, but it was and in the end he would lose everything he cared about. GoMXKuroko
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Oh look, my first Kuroko no Basuke (/Basket) Fanfiction. Again, take it easy on me for now. Give me your honest opinions and hope for the best. This is also to hopefully suffice people until I update my Pandora Hearts Fanfiction, which may take some while. Who knows, only you.

**Disclaimer:** I do not, do not I say, own Kuroko no Basuke. Because if I did, the "Generation of Miracles" would still be together, Kuroko will be epic, even though he already is, but he will be twice more epic and there would be more loving for Kuroko.

**Pairing:** GoMxKuroko

**Warning:** I say watch out for my spelling and punctuations mistakes. Though there are some punctuation mistakes that are suppose to be like that and so again and again, I ignore what my computer says and go with it. XD And Kuroko shall be OOC, just saying. And there is a OC in here, who kind of is important, but the GoM, Kuroko and Kagami are still more major then the OC

**Title: Break and Amend**

**Summary:** Things weren't suppose to be like this, but it was and in the end he would lose everything he cared about.

**Chapter 1: A Goodbye in the Rain**

*Whoosh*

One bounce, two bounce, three.

That's how many it took for the ball to start rolling along the court floors of the first strings players' gym. Or more commonly known as the "Generation of Miracles" gym, because no one was worthy enough to be in the presence of Japan greatest Basketball team.

Except for _him_.

The sixth player, the phantom player who was acknowledged by the five players of the "Generation of Miracles."

Now that was an achievement everyone went for, to be acknowledged by the "Generation of Miracles" meant your skills were beyond everyone else's.

With them, he could still be invisible to the world, while at the same time be a shadow to someone whose skills that needed his support the most, taking them to their goal.

And they accomplished their achievements, to be known and feared throughout.

_So now what?_

When you have everything, what else is there to get?

Nobody, weak or strong, were able to defeat them, so really, what else was there to achieve for, to strive for?

Being the shadow, you always relied on the strength of the light. Because without the light, there is no shadow.

And this started to show between himself and his light. Between himself and his teammates.

Or once teammates.

Lately the five of them have been drifting apart, doing there own things. The only one, who rather tried to be teammates or friends even, was Kise. Though he was busy lately with the entire modelling jobs, he had been getting. So it was still just kind of and at the same time not really.

So again, what was one suppose to do if everyone got what they wanted already?

That same question plague him to go deeper into his mind, the rest of his body was left to move unconsciously. Or more on automatic.

Though the answer his mind came up for him sent his body trembling that the shot he took was way off point, sending it hitting into the back board and straight to the ground, bouncing its was along before rolling until it stopped completely.

_Nothing_.

He can't be a shadow or support to people who strive for nothing, especially when they got everything.

"That's the first time I've ever seen you miss before Tetsuya. Even when you first started playing, it seem to come naturally to you,"

That one voice sent Kuroko into a rigid state as his pupils dilated until there was just a thin circle in his eyes.

Moving with stiff movements, he turned towards the last person he wanted to see in such a state of mind he was currently going through.

Tossing the ball side to side was a man that looked no older then 19-20, with dark black hair with hints of blue streaks running through. And indigo coloured eyes that was covered with amusement, but just below the surface they were cold and hard, calculating everything. A tall structure that was covered in a dark coloured hoodie, blue jeans, he looked every bit like a delinquent. Or worse.

"Daisu," Tetsuya whispered out in a strangled voice. Trying so hard to compose himself in front of the man that had danger always following right behind him. Just one catch of his fear and he knew he would be done for.

"What are you doing here?" he questioned, wincing at how weak, how desperate his voice sounded like. Eyes glued on the man with nothing but distrust screaming from them.

"Don't look at me like that Tetsuya. Can't Nii-chan visit his Ototo after almost 9 years of not seeing each other," Daisu responded, feigning innocence, sadness. But this man had lost his innocence a long time ago. Now everything to him was cruel amusement.

But he wasn't the only one that lost something all those years ago. He lost his entire family, brother included. Because the man in front of him wasn't his 'Dai-chan' no more.

With a sigh slipping past his lips, head dropping down for a moment. Trying to sort things out in his chaotic mind. He already had problems that were still unresolved. Now chuck in this and it was asking too much.

When he regained some order, he lifted his head, looking straight at Daisu with blank eyes. Having lost all fear of the man, instead he was numb to everything now.

"What do you want Daisu?" he ask again. Turning back into the normal, stoic Kuroko, he was before all problems started piling.

With a smirk that was basically singing with victory already, because he had the boy in his grasp, just needing to finalise little details and then the fun can begin.

"I have an offer for you Tetsuya. That you can't deny,"

As soon as those words registered in his mind, Kuroko felt his world start crumbling down around him and he couldn't do one thing to stop it.

* * *

The rain was an on-going pour, not relenting once on its mission to drench the world in more water.

Puddles here, puddles there, puddle everywhere. Even all sorts of different coloured umbrellas were opened wide, sheltering people from getting wet too much.

Though, there was one who stood under the stormy weather, not noticing or not caring that his clothes were already soaked through. No nothing mattered, as he stood by one of the outside goal hoops outside of the "Generation of Miracles" gym.

Light blue eyes had this sort of glazed over look to them, as his just as blue strands of hair stuck to his forehead and over his eyes, as they dripped with water droplets, one after the other. Though, silently mixing themselves within the water, almost disappearing with the cold, he could feel the warm ones sliding down his cheeks, his eyes rimming themselves with a red line. Puffiness making itself noticeable, though only if you looked closely.

"I'm sorry," he whispers, ducking his head down in horrible shame, because the past he wish to forget, wouldn't leave him alone and now it was threatening the people he cared about most.

And just for slow second that lasted almost forever, a drip of water fell from his face and splash into the puddle forming below him, disappearing without a trace.

He didn't care for the person heading his way, nor did he care that he was being sheltered from the rain, all he could care for or even feel was the painful beat in his chest.

So with one last look at the gym, he once called home, because he felt much more welcomed there then with his own relatives, before he turned on his heels and started making his way towards Teikou's front gates.

Taking one last brief look over his shoulder once he reached the gates, whispering low under his breath.

"_Sayonara..."_

The gym echoed with the sounds of bouncing basketballs and shoes screeching against the floors.

"Put more power into your passes, Daiki,"

"Ryota, make your steps quicker,"

"Shintaro, have yourself more prepared before the ball reaches you,"

"And don't stop running until there is nothing but basketball on your mind, Atsushi,"

Throwing one order after the other, Akashi heterochromatic eyes swept the game practice of the "Generation of Miracles" and some other regulars, trying to notice the Miracles weaknesses and strengthening them, while at the same time strengthening there more stronger moves. Except maybe Murasakibara, who had been caught daydreaming about food that a ball had slammed into his face, courtesy of Akashi. Who had then forced him into running the gym over and over again. Currently at lap 24, give or take two or three.

Momoi was standing off on the sideline, watching them for something that Akashi might have not noticed. Though that was highly unlikely, but it wouldn't hurt to be careful.

Though, she was suddenly brought out of her deeply concentrated state, making her jump slightly on the spot, when she felt the tap on her shoulder.

A smile stretched bright across her face, thinking it was the missing sixth player, since he was the only one who could go unnoticed by her senses.

However, when she turned to give her usual greeting, she had to suddenly stop, because instead of Kuroko standing behind her, it was some else. Standing at the same height as hers, with short brown hair and matching eyes, he looked beyond nervous, since he barely could keep eye contact and the blush on his cheeks was growing even darker every time he actually looked at her.

Still with a smile, though smaller then if it was someone else, she started speaking, "Hello, how may I help you?"

Waiting patiently, her eyes observing the boy, who was still having a difficult time trying to get out what he wanted to say. Though getting over that, as he pulled the paper that was behind his back and held it out towards her. "I-I was told to give this to Akashi-senpai," he explained, with a stutter that was showered with fear as he spook the redhead's name.

With a glimpse at the paper, she gave the boy another smile, darkening the blush even deeper he almost was beaming red, as she took the paper from him. "Thank you. I shall past this onto him for you."

A thankful look made its brief appearance through the blush, the boy relaxing a whole lot more, knowing for the fact that he didn't have to have an encounter with the esteemed Captain of the "Generation of Miracles,". Bowing deeply, before he took off, an out of the gym.

Chuckling aloud, knowing the scary reputation of her teammate, she decided to take a look at the paper in her hands. Knowing whatever it was about, she will eventually find out sooner or later. Might as well make it sooner, rather than later.

Scanning her eyes over, her breath suddenly hitch in her throat, as both her hands started trembling. One of them going up to her cover mouth, as she tried to contain the snob that almost broke through.

"_It can't be,"_ she thought desperately, as her eyes scanned over the paper, repeatedly, hoping her eyes were deceiving her the first time that what she read wasn't true.

"Tetsuya," her voice totally broken after her final read, her mind finally registered that what she wish wasn't true, was instead. That she finally broke down, her knees weakening that she couldn't hold herself up anymore, so she let herself fall onto the ground.

"Manager!" one of the regulars shouted out, seeing the girl fall to the floor.

This stopped all practices as everyone turned towards where the commotion was coming from.

"Satsuki," Aomine called out for, as he with the rest of the "Generation of Miracles" right behind him, rush towards the girl, shaking all over.

"Satsuki, Satsuki, what's the matter?" Aomine tried catching the girl's attention, a hand on her shoulder giving it a bit of a shake. But she didn't respond, as a cry slipped past her hand, tears streaming down her eyes non-stop.

"Tetsuya," she whimpered out, as she wrapped her arms around tight around herself, bending her body in half, so she was leaning against her knees. Never once stopped shaking.

No one knew what to do for the girl, not knowing what put her in such a state. Worse for Aomine, who felt for once useless that he couldn't help one of the two people he cared about most, in there time of need.

Over with Akashi, his sharp red and golden eyes caught something lying right next to Satsuki.

"Ryota, can you pass me that piece of paper," Akashi ask, ((demanded)), for, as he held his hand out for it. Kise was sitting on the other side of Satsuki, ((one her left, while Aomine was on her right)), the closest to the paper.

Confused, Kise grabbed onto the paper and stretched his arm out, as he handed it over. Waiting patiently to hear what it was all about.

Grabbing the paper, he started reading through it and the curious look that was in his eyes was gone almost instantly the moment he read further down the piece of paper. Now hardening with something almost murderous, as his hands started gripping onto the paper, he was scrunching it a bit. Midorima and Murasakibara were standing on each side of Akashi, reading it at the same time. And just like their Captain, there expressions turned almost instantly; Midorima had clutched at his lucky item, ((stuffed frog sponge)), as he turned his head off to the side, glasses gleaming almost dangerously. While Murasakibara had stopped eating, an instead clutched at the bag of chips in one hand, his other shut into a tight fist on the other side of his body, standing rigid, his face empty, but darkened with a deep look in his eyes.

"What's wrong Akashi?" Kise gently ask, knowing not to be annoyance when those three were in states like that. Never had he ever felt such a scary aura coming from them before.

Instead of answering, Akashi slammed his emotions off his face, leaving with a blank mask, as he toss the paper onto the ground, before turning on his heels and left the gym without explanation of where he was going.

Midorima and Murasakibara didn't move from there spots, nor did there expressions changed.

Quickly catching the piece of paper, Kise had kind of prepare himself for the worse...he just didn't know it was going to be this worse.

And for a few minutes, Kise didn't do anything. He just sat there with the paper in his hands. But his eyes were empty, it was almost scary, especially coming from one of the most expressionist people anyone would know.

Gulping, almost tightly since it seemed his throat decided to become tight. Though he pushed through that and tried to speak out words. "K-Kise," his voice came out with, strangled sound gripping at it.

Without speaking, Kise just look up, his eyes still empty as he gave the paper that seem to bring doom to the "Generation of Miracles".

Hands partially shaking, that he tried his hardest to control, he brought one out and grabbed onto the paper of doom and brought it in closer to read over it.

And just like Satsuki, Aomine had to read over a multiple of times, burning each and every word into his mind that a headache started forming at the back of his mind.

"_It can't be true,"_ but after reading the paper over 10 times, the words didn't change, or disappear. Instead, they just stuck there, glaring at him with some sort of sick amusement.

Though one things is for sure, it only took five measly words to change the lives of the "Generation of Miracles"

Written in bold, black letters at the top of the paper...

**Basketball Resignation of Kuroko Tetsuya**

**TBC**

**A/N**: Review, don't review. Do whatever floats your boat, minna-san.

And also give me your opinion on name choice I gave Kuroko's brother. Though it wasn't a choice, per say, I just it made up, until I get a better name maybe. Who knows, though if you don't like it, give me your suggestions and maybe yours could be chosen. And also give me your reason for that name.

Until then...

PEACE OUT! Minna-san.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** *shields away from icy cool glares* Scary much. *shivers* And yes, I know I deserve them, because god this update shouldn't have taken this long, but from the bottom of my heart all the way up, I am absolutely sorry. And yes, I also know this could have been written better, because every update should, but I just want to get it out, so I'm not leaving people hanging. And so as payment for shitty updating and worse update of the world, here is a kind of spoiler: The relationship between the GoM and Kuroko isn't going to be good for the next how many chapters. I'm just saying, just so you know to prepare yourself. Hopefully this helps in getting me forgiveness. XD

**Disclaimer:** I do not, do not I say, own Kuroko no Basuke. Because if I did, actually scratch that, if I did own it, I'll probably be sucky at updating. So I'm slightly glade I don't. *ultra relief sigh*

**Pairing:** GoMxKuroko

**Warning:** Fare warning: **PLEASE PREPARE YOURSELF FOR THE WORSE EVER CHAPTER I HAVE EVER CREATED!**. I say watch out for my spelling and punctuations mistakes. Though there are some punctuation mistakes that are suppose to be like that and so again and again, I ignore what my computer says and go with it. XD. And Kuroko shall be OOC, just saying.

**Reviews for Chapter 1:**

**OwlOptics, ben4kevin, hitomi65, kirana46, Harco8059, Guests ((whoever you are. Lol.)): **Thank you very much for your reviews. I hope I haven't made you wait too long. Lol.

**Rebecca Calzone:** Warning, I think you should feel sorry for them all, because emotions are going to go whack in this. Hopefully I got my point across. Lol.

**mangopudding**: Aww dont cry. Free internet hug? *shrugs*

**Ayumu smile:** Uhmm, sorry but they are. Though ***spoiler***, things will get better soon...hopefully, eventually XD

**Al-Mcs:** If only, but Akashi doesnt cry, he gets angry. Just saying. Lol.

**Expires Today:** Uhmm what do you think about Akira? Because its going to totally contradict his personality, maybe? And lets just say things were better until a certain something happened and then it went shit. Whoops, hope that isnt to much spoiling here. Lol. *awkward laugh* And thank you about Daisu personality, because I didnt know if I portrayed enough to get people interested in him. XD

**manic anon:** I wanted to get people interested, so thats what they got. Lol. Tetsu family is very important to the plot and as I said above, a certain something happened and you got that. ((Meaning Daisu strange, spazzy personality. Lol.)) And I was going to change his name, until you suggested that and than, 'yeah thats a good idea to keep it,' So thank you for making my chosing harder. Haha.

**Veloria:** In my mind, since they are still at Teikou Middle and they havent separated yet, I thought maybe there reactions could be deeper than people proceed. And to me, since the manga and such insist that the GoM respected Kuroko alot, I thought their meaning could be deeper. But thats just me. Lol. I think I just basically repeated in those two sentences, my bad. XD

**Kitty:** Thank you, thats how I wanted it to; emotional and intense, because I like stories like that. Lol. And I really wish your girl hunch was right. If only and half the shit thats about to happen wouldnt...but yeah.

**Bommie:** Haha thanks. And I'll try, really I will. Though I warn you again, that you may not like this new chapter, just saying.

**Azalie-Kauriu:** God you have one of the hardest names I have ever spelt...or maybe it just my eye sight going wonky. My bad. XD Lol. Thank you, I wanted to proceed the feelings Kuroko might of felt before he left Teikou and went on his own. And like I said to **Veloria**, I thought there so-called 'respect' could be something more. But thats what I want. =D Daisu might, he might not, we shall see, why dont we. And I thought maybe, Akira, even if its a commonly use name I wanted a name that could crack a laugh, since 'Akira? No that cant work, he is no light' But thats my thought, and if you dont like that name, I shall try find another...hopefully. Lol.

**Title: Break and Amend**

**Summary:** Things weren't suppose to be like this, but it was and in the end he would lose everything he cared about.

**Chapter 2: The Return of an Old Friend, Or...**

It was a cold winter morning, frost covering just about every surface you could see; empty tree branches, the leaves of the grass, cars, building, even the ground.

Now though it was a nuisance especially if you're the unlucky one to have a nasty slip on some.

But to one, even more, couldn't help admire the beauty of it. And in the right line of sun, it would set off a beautiful glisten, ranging in the many colours of the rainbow.

That's why he loved winter, even if it was harsh and cold at times, but because it gave people a rare beauty that you could see only one season a year.

* * *

White puffs of misty cloud filled the air, as the students at Teikou High School tried to keep themselves warm, until the beginning of school started, where they could finally get inside, instead of being left outside.

Though there were just as many, who didn't seem effected by the chilly weather, acting if it was summer even. ((Though they did decide to wear their winter coats, I'm just saying))

"Fricken hell it's cold," he of course, wasn't part of the later group.

Making himself through the crowds, ignoring all those gawking at his very much intimidating aura. That could only remind people of a certain council of theirs.

Rubbing his gloved hands together, while at the same time blowing into them, hopping his warm breath would help keep the cold away from his hands.

"You would think you will be use to it, Kagami-kun," a quiet voice, barely audible over the crowds own noises, in front of him announced.

"American weathers a way different than Japanese. I just have to adjust to it a bit more," Kagami responded, with a scoff as he cross his arms over his chest, turning his head to the side. Though not looking where he was going, the crowd split for him anyway, clearing a path for him.

This was lucky for the boy in front of him that nobody had notice since they were too busy looking at him instead.

Standing a short height of 168cm, he was somewhat hard to notice. It took even him a good year to get use to his sudden acts of appearing and disappearing, even if shamefully enough, he was always there and he just forgotten.

What was strange and enthralled at the same time was his looks; short light blue hair and wide matching blue eyes. That there was just this something about him that would just draw you in, if you bothered to notice of course.

But with the boys' lack of presence, it was hard to notice, especially when he didn't want you to notice him. And even for someone like him, who had known the boy for quite sometime, he wouldn't be able to spot him or anything if Kuroko decided he needed space.

To him though, Kuroko was someone to be respected, honoured even, because someone like him only came around once in a while. But overall, he needed to be protected, because the innocence he holds and the harsh of the world just didn't mix. There were too many people out there willing to do anything to use, to manipulate, to destroy him for there cruel pleasures. And that was why he was there, to be able to help the boy when he was down. Even when he didn't want help, he would give it anyway. Because that's what friends did and he had so much to give back to Kuroko for all the things he had given him.

"So this is the great high school that gives out Japans greatest basketball players?" he questioned, looking around. Nodding as he look at the many students who had the 'it' quality. Yeah, one can train, train, and become a great player, but there are those that had that sudden ability to just pick up a basketball and it just fitted. He and Kuroko being one of those lucky few.

"Yup," he responded, disappearing through the front doors with Kagami right behind him.

* * *

Aomine Daiki didn't know why he stayed. He could have gone to one of the many other high schools in the area that offered just as much as Teikous. But it was the small, hopeful, if you may call it that, feeling inside the depths of his heart that wouldn't go away that nag at him to stay. And he didn't know if that same feeling went through his other friends, because they too stayed.

He thought with time, it would just suddenly disappear and he finally had the will to make himself leave, to go somewhere else and start anew. But it didn't, even after two long years, it didn't, it got worse as the seconds, the minutes, the hours, the days, the weeks, the months, the years that went by. He hate it and again he was sure his other friends were same, even if some of them denied ever having the feeling from above. So why would they stay? That was the question he would ask and they wouldn't answer. But he knew the truth.

They all miss _him_.

Him, who somehow wormed right into there cores, where everyone else failed. Him, who made them feel something different. Push them into learning something they would refuse to ever acknowledge.

And the same him, who was ripped away from them, without so much as an explanation of why or even a simple goodbye.

But now he was here, standing no further than five metres in front of him; however, he wasn't the one he knew. He could pick out so many things on what made him different, but it was the things he knew were there but couldn't as easily be notice.

"Class, as you can see we have two new students attending Teikou High School. Can you please introduce yourself?" their homeroom teacher questioned, looking towards said students.

Without any acknowledgement of the sorts, the taller of the two step up. "I am Kagami Tiga," was all he gave, before stepping back.

The other at least gave the teacher a nod, before he too step up. "I am Kuroko Tetsuya. Please take care of me," he spoke, half through it bowing before the class.

The girls started cooing and squealing that terrible high pitch, it would almost break one's eardrums. While the boys could only, either blush or be too intimidated and slight jealous at how the girls were acting towards said new students.

However, no one suspected the pink blur that rush past them, blowing the lightest things off the desk, as they headed straight for the new students.

"KUROKO-CHAN!" Momoi Satsuki exclaimed, as she threw herself on the boy, gripping him in a death hug, while crying crocodile tears.

Everyone was pretty much confused on what was going on, even Kagami was just a bit, or it was weirder than anything else was really.

However, to one of the only observant people in the class, Aomine was not confuse, okay maybe just a bit, but for a completely different reason.

Kuroko was getting the life basically strangle out of him, but his reaction towards it was, nothing. No recognition or familiarity he thought the boy would feel, if only for those like him, ((observant)), would be able to see. His face was just empty; nothing and he felt something drop in him.

It was the same dropping sensation he got as soon as he notice the difference of this boy, to the one he knew.

This one was noticeable. The other wasn't.

He spoke with more emotion than he should. The other didn't.

This one completely ignore him. The other wouldn't.

He was one of the most noticeable people within there class, but never once did Kuroko ever cast his attention on him. Never acknowledge him, never even spared him a glance. Just nothing.

And, he shamefully had to admit, it hurt more than it should.

But when he was left with just himself and his own thoughts, he always came up with scenarios, all different some nearly the same. Scenarios of when the boy who stood just metres in front of him, would come back into there lives.

He knew there was going to be a lot of explanation, anger, but overall happiness. Because you can't just leave without explanation, you can't just disappear and take the presence everyone depended on so much away. It wasn't right, it was just plain wrong really.

However, never once did his imagination even come up with a scenario like this. The one playing right in his eyes, it almost felt like a dream. But dreams aren't suppose to hurt as much as this did.

And while the class seem so loud, to him it wasn't, because all he could hear was the barely audible sounds of footsteps come closer and closer his way. Counting the heart beats pounding against his chest, as each of those steps came and went, replace with another and another after that.

Though, he immediately regretted looking up. Looking up meant facing reality, looking up meant facing the truth. And the reality and truth that had been shown to him was like a harsh slap against his face.

Not one look.

Not one peak.

Not one glance.

Nothing, as he felt the other's presence walk right past, no recognition of the sort. Just nothing.

He felt something break within and it wasn't the most pleasant feeling he'd ever had. Half curling his hands over his head, he use that as a cover to follow the blue-headed boy who had taken the seat right next to his. Because that was the only other seat empty, while the redheaded one took the further on the other side of the room. But even so, that seat was only allowed for one, no one if Aomine had any say in the matter was allowed to sit in this one chair. Because it was his and always will be.

Now that he had returned, he didn't know if he felt regret or calm, for saving that one chair all those years. He just hopes it isn't the former.

* * *

*RING*

The bell gave off a particularly nice charm as it rang throughout the halls of Teikou.

Cheers were scrapping against floors, as students quickly pack there things into there bags, while teachers were trying to give out announcements over the noise of crowds quickly forming, as they left there classes to go onto there next ones.

Aomine still didn't bother to listen to what his teachers had spoke throughout the lesson, because all his attention was stuck on one, who didn't even take notice of him.

He didn't know what to feel at this current moment, the winning side in his mind, was to be angry, because how dare he ignore him, the first person who actually took notice of him when no else did.

But than the other side of him, the side he didn't particularly like, was to be upset, to demand why he was treating him as if he were a stranger. Never were they strangers, not even back than when they first met. Because for some strange reason, they just click, like they were meant to be meet, to be friends. Because they understood each other, or at least he thought, he understood the other. Maybe, just maybe, the side he knew was just exactly that, a side. One of the many sides to the boy he thought he knew.

Now that dampened his mood to something dark, because he thought he knew the boy, like the boy knew him...

And to find out the person who you thought you knew like the back of your hand was something more, something else that you didn't even was like a giant stab to his pride.

But than he should of realise something ages ago, way back than, he didn't, no one did. Because the boy was always wrap in mystery and they were slowly, little by little peeling the layers away, until he left. And now it felt like he was back at square one, however this time, he felt it wasn't going to be as easy to break through.

There was just something very different about him and he didn't know if he should fear it or break through it.

"Tetsuya," the appearance of the redhead's voice brought him out of his musing, as he turned his head to look at the two.

Nodding, Kuroko silently clear away his work, placing it tidily in his bag. When he had finish, he stood up from his chair and slung the bag's handle over his shoulder, moving past Kagami, after pushing his chair in.

"Kuroko!" Aomine called for, quickly standing up from his chair, scrapping it against the ground loudly in the now quieting room.

Kagami gave him a strange look, but he didn't notice or acknowledge it, because again, all his attention was on the boy who actually stop. Something started building up his chest for just those simplest of actions that he felt like he was going to explode.

However...

Turning around, Kuroko's eyes were nothing but empty hues of blue that seem so dark and cold with the glare icing over them, leaving him to somehow build up walls because he needed to protect himself from breaking, from showing what those eyes and that look did to him.

"I would appreciate if you leave me alone, Aomine Daiki," he spook, or to him, he seem like he spat them out. As if, the taste of his name on his tongue was something of no worth to be said, to be use.

And all he could do was stand there, eyes wide, breath hitching, because the pain was back and but all he could feel was empty.

Without another word, or waiting for the teen, Kuroko quickly spun on heels and left, leaving with no glance or feeling behind for the boy.

Kagami, who had only stood as a bystander, could only shake his head, a sigh that sounded sad and maybe the hints of depress, slip past his lips as he look between the blue headed boy walking away and the one who seem to be lost, empty, pained. And for few moments, he didn't know who to feel sorry for more, the one who cause the pain while suffering at the same time, or the one who suffered the pain without knowledge of why. It was hard and he didn't know what to do in such situations.

Actually, that was a lie. He knew what to do; it just wasn't his place to do anything.

Dropping his chin onto his chest, he gave his head a shake to get rid of everything plaguing his mind, trying to give a reassuring smile, that was more of grimace, which went unnoticed, because the boy was still suffering in his own pain, his own conflict, he left. Jogging to catch up Kuroko, who was making his way through the crowds of people, still clogging the hallways as they made there way to there next classes.

Catching up, using his intimidating aura to make it easier, he stop right behind the boy, a few steps back so he was close enough to walk easily, but to also make it easier to speak within the crowds. "Are you really sure you want to do this?" he spoke, his voice grave, as he tried to understand the boy and his thoughts. Knowing what he was doing was for the best, what he wanted to know was he ready for the fall out that was going to happen, sooner rather than later.

"It's for the best," was all he got as a reply. But he got the answer he truly wanted and all he could do was sigh and watch, because until he truly was needed, he couldn't do anything else.

* * *

Gleaming indigo eyes stalked the movements of one blue-headed boy that disappeared to others, but stood out like a sore thumb to him. A smirk dancing over his lips, because things were getting interesting faster than he thought.

"My turn, Tetsuya," he whispered under his breath. Something dark unveiling over his handsome face, turning him into something dangerous, deadly.

Because he had something in mind that would bring the world rocking on its axles. Bringing chaos, he couldn't wait to bare witness to.

"Tick, tock. Tick, tock..."

* * *

Leaning against the fence lining the rooftop, Akashi Seijuuro stood with an aura that had people fearing but respecting him at the same time. With one arm cross over his chest, while the other held a pair of gleaming red handle scissors, snipping them every so often, giving out the only sound within the group.

Midorima Shintaro and Murasakibara Atsushi stood on his right and left, like the good Vice President and something they were. Midorima completely ignoring all those that surround him, while Atsushi paid all his attention on the snacks he was currently munching on.

Kise Ryota had sat himself on the ground, not far in front of them, acting all quiet and empty, as played around with dust on the ground.

They weren't always like this, except maybe Akashi and his scary aura. But lately, or maybe even earlier, they changed. They weren't what they use to be, they were something else. And it was scary, but they didn't know if they wanted it to change. Because that meant going back to what they were, what they wanted to be, but bringing up something they couldn't handle, even after all this time.

The doors open with the barest of sounds. That probably wouldn't have been notice, if it weren't for the awfully quiet atmosphere they rather sit in these days.

Eyes almost filling with life at what was proceeding in front of them.

Aomine made his entrance, with Momoi following just steps behind, but for some reason they were different. They weren't what the four were, they were something else completely. And that made the slightest of interest take life.

Until...

Without waiting, without considering over his words, because he didn't care anymore, Aomine spoke, "Kuroko Tetsuya is back."

The world seem to have come to a slow-mo, because nothing mattered but the words that echoed within there minds. They thought such words would bring them relief, freedom, something. But instead, it gave.

It gave more pain; because those sorts of words weren't suppose to be said like that. They weren't even supposed to hear such words. They were suppose to see witness, to see proof that those words were true and not because there minds decided to rearrange Aomine true words into something they wish for.

"What?"

* * *

**TBC**

Good, not good? Give me your true honest opinions because that's what this author deserves, even if it's bad, since bad will equal good...hopefully. Ha ha *ultra awkward laugh*

P.S: I know I shouldn't be asking for this, since I'm like one of the worse ever updaters ever, but can people give me suggestions on how the GoM would treat Kuroko if they didn't like him. Please and very much thank you if do. But if you don't, that's all right, because it's your choice. XD

P.S.S: Yes, I know they are all meant to separate and go to different schools. But for the plot to work, they need to be in the same school.

P.S.S.S: Also, I shall try to rewrite this again if people truly hate it, because I do and yeah.

However, until next time,

PEACE OUT, Minna-san.


End file.
